


The Superior Man

by Mocking_point



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4x14 predictions, BAMF Daisy Johnson, Bus Kids - Freeform, Gen, Mother Hen!Jemma, The Superior is such a boring villain, VR tech, gladiator fights, hopes for the next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: Once the team catches up to the Superior and Mace, the leader of the Watchdogs needs to prove he is the superior man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a theory from AGL03, thank you for the idea.

Daisy coughed as more of the saw dust that covered this entire place got into her lungs. Daisy still doesn't know what happened. The "Superior" got Coulson all riled up and sent them on a wild goose chase of what Daisy like to refer to as "Coulson and May's greatest hits". He dragged them all over the globe looking for past instances of May and Coulson’s partnership from within S.H.I.E.L.D. where powered people were involved.

She and Mack continuously tried to get him to cool down but when he found one of May's fingers... Daisy was with him ready to crack some heads. It was her fault that no one was keeping a closer eye on Radcliffe because they were too busy looking for her.

She didn't really know how it happened but once they got to his last base there was a flash and boom and 17 agents had been separated in the maze of hallways. "Damn it." She said before shooting back around the corner to see Jemma and Fitz both raising their side arms at her. 

"What the hell!" Fitz said before they lowered their weapons. 

"What the bloody hell happened?" Jemma asked before hunching over and putting her hands on her knees. 

"I don't know." Daisy said looking around. "I haven't been able to get anyone on comms." 

"We haven't either." Fitz said fiddling with the device. "They might be jamming our signals."

“There’s no way they could’ve done this so quickly.” Jemma said. “It’s like they knew what to expect and how to counter it. There is no possible way they would’ve used an Inhuman right?”

"Wait!" Daisy said in realization. "Radcliffe... that what did you call it? VR tech? Could he see May's memories with it?"

"Yes?" Fitz said as Jemma jumped like she had been pricked with a needle in realization. 

"Including all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s protocols and all of the memories of training the tactical team we're working with?" Daisy asked panicked.

Both the scientists jaw drop before Jemma started speaking into comms, "All teams! Fall back now!""

"It's too late." Daisy said as she put her arm on the wall. "Ever since our encounter with Wham! the other day..."

"Wham?" Fitz asked. 

"Boom boom into my heart..." Jemma sighed with a roll of her eyes. 

"Anyways, I've been using my powers in more unique ways. Like a sonar." Daisy explained. "Everyone is down this hall and about a hundred yards to the left."

As they snuck through the halls (man did these two need to start working on stealth if they're going to be part of future missions, they were loud as hell) Daisy whispered. "I'm going to cause a distraction; you guys get to Coulson and get everyone free."

"What? No…"  
"You aren't a piece of…"  
"It's way too dangerous…"  
""Meat that we are going to dangle as bait…"

"Time out!" Daisy said forming a "T" with her hands. "It's the only way and you both know it."

"Let's just get there and we can figure something else out?" Jemma pleaded. 

Daisy nodded as they walked to the entrance of what seemed like a small arena. Upon further inspection, she realized that it was. She saw a few entrances and all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sitting in a section with numerous Watchdog sitting around them with rifles pointed at them. 

Watchdogs littered the stands watching as the Superior stood in the middle of the arena. Ivanov held his hands above his head as the crowd cheered various chants and another Watchdog was shoving Mace into the arena with the barrel of his rifle.

The Superior pointed a knife at Mace as he spoke to the crowd. “This is best they have to offer. This S.H.I.E.L.D. is more worried about protecting the freaks of nature. They are more worried about them then the people they should be worried about.” The Superior said, his voice projecting so that everyone could hear. “As this shame of a man will soon learn, _I_ am the Superior man!”

“Then we both know you’re fighting the wrong man.” Daisy said loudly. FitzSimmons jumped up but Daisy thrust her hands out sending them both onto their butts and out of sight. Daisy continued down the walkway until everyone in the Arena could see her. Coulson jumped up until the butt of a rifle forced him back into his seat. “We both know fighting him is proving nothing. You want a fight? You got one.”

“You freak of nature, you think? You think you can challenge _**me** _?” He said, practically foaming at the mouth.

“Tell your guard dogs to lower their weapons or I bring this entire building down on top of all of us.” Daisy said, and they reluctantly did. “All your men know. You fight him and you prove nothing. Stop being a coward and fight me. I won’t even use my powers.”

“I will cut your heart out for everyone to see.” He said angrily, and Daisy realized for the first time that there was a camera pointed at the arena. “Then your boss is next!” 

“You can try.” Daisy said, as he charged at her with the knife and she saw Mace being led away from the arena. 

As soon as he got close she fell and flipped him over her body with her legs. As he sat up Daisy threw some of the saw dust into his eyes causing him to angrily rake his blade across Daisy's abdomen. Daisy cried out before bringing a knee to his face before sumersaulting through it.

She twisted around only to see him already up swiping his knife at her face. He was fast, maybe as fast as May. She was barely able to keep up. Luckily whatever Fitz and Jemma made her gauntlets out of was able to block most of the knife’s blows, even if it did hurt. Suddenly there was another flash and she felt herself lifted off of her feet and she hit the ground with an “Oomph!”

‘You ch-cheated.” Daisy said while reusing her sonar to grab the knife hand that was going down to her chest.

“Your entire existence is cheating the very laws of nature.” The Superior said, while putting a lot of pressure down on the knife. “You don’t deserv…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Daisy brought the knife down into her shoulder and headbutted him off of her leaving the knife in. “You wanted to be the Superior Man? Unfortunately for you I am not a man!” Daisy said charging him this time. 

He swiped at her but she caught the fist before she caught it flipping him over. He growled as he kicked up into her stomach causing her to lose her breath. He brought her elbow to her face as she raised her armed in defense. As they collided the force abruptly twisted her around and he wrapped his bicep around her neck. Daisy was rapidly losing oxygen so she did the first thing that came to mind. She bit his arm as hard as she possibly could, causing him to let go.

She kept a grip on his wrist and twisted it into an arm bar. As her tried to escape she stepped down on his shoulder blade until she felt the crack causing him to groan as quietly as possible. She let go and took a few steps back. He looked up before using his entire body to try to pounce at her and she kneed him in the face before kicking him in the ribs on his way down. She looked up and smirked realizing science twins had freed Coulson, Mack and the others. Judging by the gun fire they would have the entire facility under lockdown in a matter of moments. 

Jemma ran up to check on Daisy's wounds and smacked Daisy's hands away when they tried preventing her help. Accepting defeat Daisy said “Now where. Is. Radcliffe!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I want the episode to go but I have the feeling that it'll be Phil fighting the Superior.


End file.
